tronsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pavel
Pavel is a supporting character in TRON: Uprising, voiced by Paul Reubens. He is General Tesler's second-in-command and holds the same rank as Paige, whom he considers his rival for Tesler's favor and an obstacle to his clandestine ambition to take Tesler's place. Biography Pavel, like Paige, was present at Tesler's side during the takeover of Argon City. Things were going fine until a masked renegade rebelled against Clu's rule and destroyed a new statue of the ruler to start his revolution. Tesler ordered Pavel and four recognizers to begin searching the Outlands for the fugitive, although their search turned up nothing. Later, when Beck and another program named Cutler were fighting in the Games and defeating all enemies, General Tesler said they were "too good". Pavel then suggested, in a manner antagonistic to Paige, that the two programs be pitted against each other in a fight to the death. Cutler then forfeited and Tesler, at Paige's suggestion, ordered Beck to be let free and Cutler transported to Argon Square where he would be derezzed. Pavel noticed something wrong when the recognizer Cutler was being held in began to change directions; Beck, disguised as Tron, had taken control of it and was saving Cutler. Livid and afraid of losing Tesler's favor, Pavel shrieked at the Light Copters to shoot the Recognizer down, but Cutler, with the help of Beck, escaped anyway. As Tesler scowled, Paige chided Pavel: "Looks like I have to clean up your mess... again." After Paige's failure to bring in Beck and Cutler, who were fleeing on a light boat, Pavel gave chase in an effort to redeem himself. He boarded the escapees' Light Boat but was kicked off almost immediately, and left floating in the water, waiting to be picked up by Tesler in his light boat. When Paige, following a light jet battle with the renegade, was marooned on a destabilized, derezzing island, Pavel deliberately abandoned her there and led the rest of the jets away. Tesler himself later piloted a light copter to the island to rescue her, scolding Pavel for underestimating her ability to survive; but when Pavel expressed relief at seeing her safe, she replied cuttingly that she doubted his sincerity. Following the theft of an experimental weapon, and a subsequent attack against Tesler himself, Pavel hatched a plan to use innocent programs as hostages in order to draw out the renegade. He then went to Able's garage and proclaimed that the garage and everyone in it belonged to the government. The renegade infiltrated the garage and attempted to destroy the weapon with a laser welder, but Pavel stole it from the welder's platform before it could be damaged. Docking the weapon on his disc, he then engaged the renegade in combat, reveling in the power that it granted him. The renegade ultimately gained the upper hand and removed the weapon, which he then sliced in half with the malfunctioning laser. Pavel returned to Tesler in defeat, but upon returning to his office and reflecting on his severed half of the weapon, he was shocked and overjoyed to see it begin to repair itself. When Tesler attempted to bribe the citizens of Argon into turning the renegade in, Pavel convinced two other programs, Link and Gorn, to help him frame Hopper as the guilty program, planting evidence in Hopper's disc to "prove" that he was the renegade. When Paige discovered evidence of Hopper's innocence, she accused Pavel of trying to undermine Tesler's reputation in the hopes that Clu would promote him to Tesler's position. Pavel scoffingly denied it. Hopper was later proven innocent when the renegade showed up in person to save him from execution, escaping despite Pavel firing upon them with his missile launcher. Tesler, furious, ordered both him and Paige to never mention the incident again, but did not appear to suspect Pavel of cooking up the deception deliberately. Personality and traits Pavel is sycophantic and cold. His enjoyment at wielding power over others rivals General Tesler's, and exceeds him in willingness to derez or destroy citizens of Argon regardless of their long-term usefulness, purely for the sake of reveling in their suffering. He has been known to seek allies, such as Gorn and Link, in schemes to gain power and rank, but regards them as disposable and is fully willing to turn on them for his own benefit or to rid himself of an apparent threat. He considers himself better than Paige, although they hold the same rank, and his open, gloating cruelty often brings him into conflict with her more constructive values. He skirts the line of plausible deniability in working to undermine Paige, even abandoning her to die when he thought he could do so without repercussion, but fawning over her later to divert any suspicion on Tesler's part. It is mainly Tesler's endorsement and protection of Paige, along with her own not inconsiderable strengths, which prevents Pavel from moving openly against her; he therefore takes pains to undercut her influence with the general. His attempts to ingratiate himself with Tesler cover a secret desire to take Tesler's place; he sees both Tesler and Paige as obstacles standing in his way. Without the means to move against Tesler openly, he works hard to gain the general's trust, succeeding even to the extent of being allowed disc access to perform weaponization upgrades on the code of Tesler's gauntlet. For his own part, Tesler keeps Pavel on a tight leash, though stopping short of openly playing him against Paige. Pavel's success in duping Tesler by framing innocent programs backfired when Tesler "rewarded" him with authority over an entire district -- along with the thankless, grueling responsibility of cleaning up its rampant corruption and crime. Power-hungry and ambitious, Pavel seeks any possible leverage against his perceived enemies and holds his own benefit above any other concern. However, he is capable of long-term scheming, including taking courses which delay his gratification in hopes of reaping greater triumphs later. He is relentless in seeking the destruction of any who oppose him. He enjoys making others suffer and evoking fear in them, and appears to regard everyone else as convenient objects to be used for his own benefit or amusement, raging when defied and going to great lengths to visit revenge on any who thwart him. Skills and Abilities Pavel has considerable combat skills, easily holding his own in a violent attack on the renegade. He seems equally at home with many kinds of weapons, particularly disc combat, staff combat, and projectile weaponry, and can adapt his fighting style to suit whatever is available. He is capable of piloting many kinds of crafts, including light jets and light boats. He is also a skilled code-editor, capable of installing a massive cannon upgrade in Tesler's gauntlet by editing his code through his disc. However, he relies on Gorn to perform more difficult disc-memory edits. He is familiar with the power structures of Argon and Purgos, frequently suggesting tactics to manipulate the citizens' loyalties in Tesler's favor and successfully navigating Purgos's underworld to find an ally for his dirty work. Trivia *Pavel serves a similar role to Tesler as Jarvis did to Clu and he, much like Jarvis, often falls short of his superior's expectations. However, Pavel's villainy, hatred, and unnecessary cruelty are far more pronounced than the passive antagonism Jarvis displays, and -- also unlike Jarvis -- Pavel secretly despises his superior and actively plots to undermine him. *On Disney XD's [http://disneyxd.disney.com/tron-uprising/characters Uprising ''character page], Pavel's bio reads: "Pavel is one of Tesler's field commanders and secretly plans to take Tesler's place." *Pavel is one of the few characters in the contemporary [[TRON Universe|''TRON universe]] who does not seem to be named after a person or artifact in computing history. Category:Programs Category:Male Program Category:Character Category:Minor Characters Category:TRON Universe Category:TRON: Uprising